


Mellifluous and Skyhawk

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: Thunder’s Hero Yungblud AU [1]
Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hero!Adam, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Thunder’s Hero Yungblud AU, Villain!Dom, Wounds, antihero, injuries, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Everything Dom did was for the world, but no one saw it that way. It was for the underrated youth of today. What he was doing was, in truth, meant to be heroic.No one saw it that way, though. Mellifluous was a villain, not a hero. At least, he was a villain in the eyes of the world.In truth, Mellifluous was created for the people. Okay, so the chemical spill that had granted him his powers was an accident, but every other part of the persona was carefully crafted, almost as much as his stage persona, Yungblud, was.Sometimes, Dom believed his rival was crafted in much the same way.-OR-The Hero!Adam and Villain!Yungblud AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Yungblud | Dominic Harrison/Adam Warrington
Series: Thunder’s Hero Yungblud AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mellifluous and Skyhawk

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Oh My God They Were Roommates

Dom hated this; stumbling back into the apartment bruised and beaten and utterly _defeated._ He hated that Adam immediately rushed to his side, guided him to the bathroom and began patching him up. Most of all, though, Dom hated the lies. 

Dom hated telling his best friend that he’d gotten into a brawl, or that someone had attacked him. He hated telling Adam that he was leaving for a few days due to a tour, or that he was doing an interview late in the evening. 

Dom also hated himself, who he was. He wished he could tell Adam, but though his friend was the best person Dom had ever met, he wouldn’t understand. No one would.

Everything Dom did was for the world, but no one saw it that way. It was for the underrated youth of today. What he was doing was, in truth, meant to be heroic.

No one saw it that way, though. Mellifluous was a villain, not a hero. At least, he was a villain in the eyes of the world.

In truth, Mellifluous was created for the people. Okay, so the chemical spill that had granted him his powers was an accident, but every other part of the persona was carefully crafted, almost as much as his stage persona, Yungblud, was.

Sometimes, Dom believed his rival was crafted in much the same way.

///*\\\\\

Dom stumbled back into the apartment he and Adam shared, half-blinded by blood dripping into his eye from a cut on his forehead. Dom couldn’t be certain, but his ankle felt broken- and he should know, after all, he once broke his ankle right on stage during a concert.

Stumbling, clinging to the apartment hall’s walls, Dom cursed quietly to himself with every tiny bit of weight he put on his injured foot. He reached out to grip what he believed was the side of the kitchen counter, and instead pulled a very breakable vase in his direction, sending it tumbling to its demise.

“Fuck,” he hissed as it shattered on the floor. He’d been hoping not to wake Adam, but it seemed too late for that now.

Silence seemed to ring out over the apartment, deafening and far too loud for Dom to handle. For a moment, he almost believed Adam had slept through the sound, but then he heard the telltale creak of Adam’s door opening.

“...Dom?”

“I’m fine,” Dom instantly called back, trying to straighten himself a little more to sell the idea. Instead, he put weight on his injured ankle and hissed in pain.

“You get in a fight again?” Adam sounded tired, and Dom immediately felt guilty for waking him.

“Mob of overenthusiastic fans,” Dom responded. “I’m okay. Really.”

“Don’t _sound_ okay,” Adam said, sleepiness evident in his tone.

“It’s just my ankle. No big deal.” Dom winced as the light flicked on, and though he couldn’t really see properly in the sudden bright light, he was acutely aware that Adam was already studying him, working out where his injuries were.

“So a broken ankle, a deep cut on your forehead and a wound on your chest is “not a big deal”?”

“I can clean up the cuts myself,” Dom responded. “And I’ve been through worse with a broken ankle.”

“You were an idiot to stay on the stage that time,” Adam said. “Come on. I’ll clean up your wounds and bandage your ankle for now until we can get you to a hospital.”

Dom sighed. “Okay, okay. I might need help making it to the bathroom, though.”

Dom reached towards Adam for support, and the other man quickly ducked over to his other side, supporting him by slipping his arm under Dom’s shoulder. Adam gave Dom an apologetic look.

“Hurt my right shoulder earlier,” he said in way of explanation. As the two began to slowly make their way to the bathroom, Dom noted dimly that the shoulder Adam claimed to have hurt was the same shoulder as his rival Skyhawk that Dom had slammed into and dislocated earlier that evening.

///*\\\\\

“Give it up, Mellifluous,” came the voice of Skyhawk, echoing across the city. Dom’s breath was heavy as he stayed crouched behind a low wall. He tapped his armband, cursing when it told him he had five more minutes before he could harness power from his blood again.

Dom didn’t know how much longer he could hold up against the hero. He needed his powers _now_ , not in five minutes. His helmet was battered, almost cracked, and Dom had only just finished repairing it after Skyhawk had half-shattered it in their last fight.

The hero hadn’t seen his face, thankfully, but he had sliced open his forehead (which had healed nicely, thanks to Adam). His ankle was still in a cast, though, and was causing him more grief than it was worth.

Dom ducked lower as the footsteps of Skyhawk grew closer. 

“Come on, come on,” he muttered to himself, tapping his armband. _4 minutes remaining._

“Trouble with your powers?”

Dom lifted his head to see Skyhawk leaning over him. Dom curled his lip up to bare his teeth, despite knowing the hero couldn’t see it under his helmet.

“Trouble with _you,_ ” he snarled. 

“Go home, Mellifluous.”

“And let you win _again_? No thank you.” 

Skyhawk sighed. “I didn’t want to beat you up again but… if this is how it is, then so be it.”

Dom’s snarl turned into more of a smile under his helmet. “Bring it on, bird boy. Do your worst.” 

///*\\\\\

_Do your worst,_ Dom hissed mentally to himself. _I should have shut my fookin’ mouth._

He let out a sound of pain as Adam gently cleaned a cut on his shoulder, and his friend looked apologetic.

“Sorry, mate.” Adam began to wrap a bandage around the wound. “Hey, I gotta ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you Mellifluous? You’re always injured, you disappear most nights and come back more injured than before. Not to mention, Mellifluous always says he’s fighting for the underrated youth, and around the time he surfaced you’d just released a song with a similar title…”

Dom felt himself freeze up for a second before finding it in him to shake his head. “Of course not. He must have taken inspiration from me and my song, that’s all.”

Adam looked unconvinced but didn’t press it further. “Well, okay. Try to stop getting injured, though.”

“I’m not sure how I can do that,” Dom responded, and Adam let out a soft laugh. Dom felt his earlier panic begin to ease and thanked whatever god was out there that Adam hadn’t seen through yet another of his lies.

///*\\\\\

Mellifluous was a fun identity for Dom. A thick, metal helmet coloured dark as night. A cloak, designed for camouflage. 

Boots, suitable for climbing and movement. A sword, tethered to his hip.

And, of course, the powers. His radioactive blood, which he could harness using the technological wonder that was his armband. 

It was one of the times Dom truly felt he had a say in the world. He could decide who lived or died, could choose whether to harness his blood for blasts of power strong enough to knock down buildings, or to move someone away from danger.

Mellifluous wasn’t a villain. He was a voice for the people.

///*\\\\\

He’d _won._ For once it was Skyhawk on his knees, battered and bruised and broken.

Dom’s helmet was cracked, and blood was dripping from his hairline down his face, but he’d _won_. He grinned from ear to ear, a smile only he knew was there.

“I’ve beat you.”

Skyhawk didn’t even react, just stayed where he was, half-collapsed to the ground, panting and bleeding. Dom hooked his sword blade under the hero’s chin, forcing him to lift his head.

“Let me give you something to remember,” Dom said, before gripping the hero’s face harshly, yanking it to the side. Lifting his sword, Dom carefully scored a tiny, perfect x into the skin behind Skyhawk’s ear.

“Now I’ll know if I see you during your day job,” Dom hissed into his ear, then released him. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a city to rule.”

///*\\\\\

Dom got back to the apartment to find it empty. Any curiosity about where Adam was got pushed to the back of his mind instantly as he thought about his victory.

He’d cleaned up the cut on his forehead earlier when he’d deposited his gear at the small storage unit he owned, and apart from that, he hadn’t really been injured. Dom had just turned to get himself a drink from the fridge when he heard the door of the apartment opening, followed by a soft thud.

Exiting the kitchen, Dom’s eyes fell upon Adam, who seemed to have gotten one step in the door before falling. He was half-propped up by the wall and was in visible pain, a few nasty looking cuts on his arms and a couple of _very_ swollen fingers.

“Shit, Adam,” Dom muttered quietly as he rushed over, carefully helping the man to his feet. A groan of pain from Adam made Dom notice his clearly dislocated kneecap, and he winced in sympathy.

“Alright, let’s get you to the bathroom,” Dom said and began to walk as slowly as he could with Adam to the bathroom, supporting the other man the entire way. Thankfully, the bathroom wasn’t too far from the entry to the apartment, and Dom was able to shut the lid of the toilet and sit Adam down there.

“Okay, first your knee,” Dom said, crouching. “This will hurt.”

Dom forcefully pushed the kneecap back into place, ducking aside as Adam’s reflexes caused him to kick directly at Dom’s head.

“Better?”

Adam nodded, managing a weak smile. “Better.”

Dom took a moment to assess Adam’s other wounds; his hand was clearly broken, but they could wrap that up and immobilise it after dealing with the cuts. Dom noted two cuts on Adam’s right arm and one on his left.

He retrieved a damp cloth and gently cleaned them, then bandaged them, ignoring Adam’s hisses of pain. Then Dom noticed a small cut on Adam’s cheek; cupping the other side of Adam’s face with his free hand, he gently began to clean it.

A hiss of pain came from Adam as Dom’s hand brushed against his ear, and, with a frown, Dom gently tilted Adam’s head to look at it. Throat growing dry, Dom said shakily, “How did you get hurt again?”

“Got into a brawl with some drunks,” Adam responded. Dom swallowed.

“Right,” he said, trying to ignore the way his blood turned cold in veins as he stared at the tiny, perfect x scored into the skin behind Adam’s ear.

///*\\\\\

Skyhawk was a hitch in Dom’s identity as Mellifluous, nothing more. A small obstacle, an insect to be crushed under his heel.

Sure, the hero’s powers of flight and strength were impressive, but Dom’s radioactive blood was something special and unique. Skyhawk was no match, really.

Now, though, there was a hitch in the hitch. _Adam_ was Skyhawk, or so it seemed anyway. At this point, neither Dom nor Mellifluous knew what to do. 

What even _is_ the correct response to discovering your best friend and crush is your longtime rival, anyway?

///*\\\\\

Dom had screwed up big time. A new villain had come to town and it was all his fault. He’d created Mellifluous, which in turn had created this villain.

It was like he’d opened a door that he could never close again. He’d gathered a cult following with his alter-ego, and apparently one of those “underrated youth” had decided to take the fate of the city into her own hands.

Enter: Panther. 

She was much more powerful than Dom by a longshot, and much more determined to get her way. Dom could see this now, as the giant-sized panther pinned Skyhawk to the ground in the middle of the city.

“Get off him,” Dom yelled, making himself known. Panther turned, a hungry smile making its way onto her lips.

“If it isn’t the famous Mellifluous,” she purred.

“Get. Off. Him.”

“Didn’t your mother teach you to share?” Panther chided.

Dom stared her down, gaze flicking over her. He’d been studying her fight patterns for the last few minutes, noting her weaknesses. The shape-shifting villain had very few, but one of them was when she changed forms.

Dom wasn’t sure how he could convey this information to Skyhawk, though, unless he could get the hero out of the tight spot he was currently in. His only strategy to get him back in the air was to annoy Panther enough that she would come after him instead.

“He’s _my_ rival, not yours,” Dom called to her after a moment. 

“That’s a no, then.” Panther pressed Skyhawk a little harder into the concrete.

“You spend time grooming your fur? Cause it looks like shit.”

Panther let out a low growl and Dom smiled from inside his helmet. _Bingo_.

“Seriously, it’s gross. Even a professional couldn’t fix that.”

With a snarl, Panther released Skyhawk and charged at Dom. In an instant, Dom’s triumph faded into a resounding, “Oh, shit.”

He barely managed to dodge aside before teeth clacked in the place where he’d been standing. Dom tapped on his armband, and a blast of pure radioactive energy radiated out from him, sending Panther reeling.

A small thud beside him made Dom turn, and he was face-to-face with Skyhawk. For a moment, the rivals just stood there.

“Thanks for the rescue,” Skyhawk said after the silence had drawn out for too long. “What are we doing about her?”

Dom followed Skyhawk’s gaze to Panther, who looked disorientated still from the blast. He guessed they had about half a minute, maybe less, before her powers would combat the slight amount of radiation that had made its way into her bloodstream.

“Her weakness is when she changes forms. She’s left vulnerable.”

“Got it,” Skyhawk said with a nod. “Ready to kick her ass?”

“Why are you suddenly okay with me?” Dom knew they were on the clock, but he had to know.

“She’s more of a threat right now. I can beat you up after if you’d like.”

“Fair enough. And I’ll pass, thanks.”

Just then, Panther let out a roar. Dom grinned under his helmet.

“She doesn’t sound happy.”

“She’s not about to be happy, either,” Skyhawk responded grimly. Dom gripped his sword tighter as Panther’s steady crimson rage-filled gaze settled on them.

She charged at them; Skyhawk leapt straight over the top of her, while Dom rolled aside, slashing at her oversized forepaw with his sword as he did so. Panther roared, enraged further, and turned to slash at both of them.

Dom tried to duck under the blow, but he wasn’t quite quick enough; her paw connected with his helmet and a loud, metallic crack rang out over the square. Lifting his head again, Dom realised his helmet was now shattered into pieces on the ground.

_Fook,_ he thought, before he spotted Skyhawk, who was now maskless. Skyhawk _was_ Adam after all, despite all the explanations Dom had tried to find for the wound behind his ear in the days before this moment.

Adam was staring back at him in amazement, but Dom knew they didn’t have time to revel in the reveal. He just clutched his sword tighter, knuckles turning white.

“Watch out!” Dom ducked aside just in time thanks to Adam’s warning, rolling to avoid Panther’s sharp claws.

“Thanks,” he called back, slashing with his sword at Panther’s foot once again. Adam didn’t respond, dodging under Panther’s slashing claws to deliver a powerful punch to her stomach, which only further enraged the villain.

“Shit,” Adam hissed. Dom stabbed at Panther’s foot for a third time to let Adam escape from under her; the giant cat roared in anger and lashed out at a still-fleeing Adam. Dom turned, sprinting across the square towards Adam, leaping to push him out of the way of Panther’s follow-up blow.

Pain exploded across Dom’s right side, and he hit the ground hard. The wind was knocked right from his lungs, and he was aware of Adam frantically trying to pull him back to his feet. Dom managed to lift his arm and gesture to Panther; Adam got the message, turning his attention back to the villain just in time to hear her mutter, “Fuck this.”

A pink glow rising from her told Dom she was shape-shifting, and apparently Adam understood this, too, taking his chance to dash in and punch Panther in the jaw, hard. The pulsing shape of the villain collapsed instantly, shrinking back to her human form.

Adam took one look at the limp girl, then rushed back to Dom’s side. Dom took in a wheezing breath, and slowly sat up; Adam’s arm went around his shoulders, a sign of support after this battle.

“I’m fine,” was the first thing Dom managed to croak out. Adam cracked a smile at this.

“I’ve never believed you when you say that, and I’m not going to start now.”

Dom laughed softly. “Fair point, _Skyhawk_.”

“I was right,” Adam said quietly, seriously. “I was _right_ and you _lied_!”

“You’d have done the same fookin’ thing,” Dom argued. “I’ve spent the past few days trying to convince myself the cut behind your ear was a coincidence, and not because you were a superhero.”

Adam just shook his head. “Come here.”

Dom didn’t get time to react properly before Adam was pulling him into a kiss; the pain in his side seemed to fade at that moment, and for once, Dom didn’t worry about the future. All that mattered was this single moment, here, with Adam.

His hero. _His_ Skyhawk.

  
  


///*\\\\\

_BREAKING NEWS: New villain Panther DEFEATED with an unexpected team-up of Mellifluous and Skyhawk!_

_MELLIFLUOUS AND SKYHAWK: Arch-rivals, secret lovers?_

_The identities of Mellifluous and Skyhawk REVEALED._

_Famous musician YUNGBLUD is our latest antihero, Mellifluous!_

_Today’s heroes- a team-up the city can only hope will last._

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more of this au eventually


End file.
